


Just Staying Postive:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Miami Vice (2006)
Genre: Bombs, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosion, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Quitting, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Mission, Sad, Thinking, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the case, Gina took some time to herself, What does she think about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: After the case, Gina took some time to herself, What does she think about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Gina Calaberse was walking around & enjoying the scenery on that particular Miami Night, She was thinking about quitting the job many times, but when she saw that her best friend, & fellow teammate, Detective Trudy Joplin go down, & almost got killed by an explosion, after being rescued from being rescued, she definitely was thinking of handing in her badge to Castillo. He even told her not give it up yet, she still has more to offer to Miami, the State of Florida, & the world, as she kept on making a difference.

 

But what about a relationship ?, The job is a bitch on them, Not many of them are successful, **"I don't think I would ever find a man, not even a perfect man in the city, Cause most of them ** _are_** complete scumbags"** , she thought to herself, as she kept on walking, She was surprised that she found herself at her favorite drinking spot, Feisty Amigos, & she decided to go in & have a drink at least, before heading back to her apartment, which is a couple of blocks away.

 

Lou, The Owner, & One of the Bartenders, smiled & said, exclaiming, "There is my favorite girl, Calaberse, Get your ass in here, Right now !", she smiled, & saluted, "Hello there, Lou, How's the biz going ?", "Just fine, Doll, The usual ?", She smiled, & said, "You got it, You know me too well, Lou", & he said with a smirk, "Smartass, I should know you, You have been my favorite customer, since I opened up this joint", & he went to make her usual drink.

 

When he handed it to her, she smiled, & said, "Thank you, Sweetie", He winked at her in response, before he went to the other customers, so he could take their orders, she kept thinking about her decision, & she realized that she can't quit, cause Sonny, Tubbs, Zito, & Stan would need her in the field, & Trudy would her in part of her recovery, so she decided that she'll stay with the Miami Dade Police Department, as a Detective for a little while longer, til she is ready to retire.

 

Lou saw her in deep thought, as she contemplating something, "Hey, Gina, Everything okay ?", She smiled, & said, as she raised her glass, "Everything is just fine, Darlin', I just made a decision, & I am happy with it", The Bartender made himself a shot of whiskey, clinked it against her glass, & said, "Good for you, Babe", "Thanks, Lou", she said, as she finished her drink, & took some money, "Your money is no good here, Gin, You know that, Cause of you & your friends, I was able to keep this place open", she put her money back, & thanked him, She left feeling a little bit more better about her decision, & she is gonna just stay positive.

 

The End.


End file.
